


Actress x Bartender AU

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Series: My List of Various AU's [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Mention of Kidnapping, nothing too gory though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: A bartender who didn't get paid enough half-heartedly helped out an actress from a kidnapper.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: My List of Various AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172903





	Actress x Bartender AU

The woman in front of me was drunk out of her mind. She was already half-conscious when she stumbled into the bar, but I had no intention of pushing away such a valuable customer, especially after a co-worker had told me she was a rising actress. Judging from her now half-done hair that would have resembled something decent a few hours ago, and how she was spilling out of her baby blue dress, well… she must had attended another party.

I couldn’t make out her garbled words, but I obliged when she held up another empty glass and poured another round of dry martini. I’d never encountered someone who could hold as many liquor before passing out like this woman, so in a way she actually deserved a medal for that. 

The bell atop of the door rang insistently as another customer walked in, this time a man of a tall stature. I kept an eye on him as I wiped down some glasses, noting that he must had a company waiting for him from the way he was looking around the bar. When he caught sight of the blonde in front of me, I could almost hear his snickering as he slid into the seat next to her.

Instinct and experience immediately told me she would end up with a one night stand with the dude, who wasn’t half-bad himself. I should at least get him to drink up first, squeeze his wallet dry… “Your order, sir?”

He turned to me with a hooded gaze, and I recognized the warning within them.

Goddammit. It’s been awhile since we’d had another one of these douchebags.

I complied and turned my back on them, not wanting to cause any trouble. The last time I interfered with one of these back-alley guys, I had to spend an entire month in the hospital. The rest was welcomed, but the wage I had earned being used as hospital bill was not. If worse comes to worst, I would have to use the back-handed trick of pulling the trigger. 

The literal kind.

The longer the time it took for me to arrange the glasses on the rack, the progressively worse the scene behind me got. For a guy like him, I’d expected the woman to fall at his feet when he asked her out with such a seductive tone, but she refused him outright. Colour me impressed—especially with how much alcohol she had in her system.

The downside was how aggressive the guy was getting. He was trying to convince her at first, but after the constant ‘no’, his voice had gotten rougher by every passing minute, until—

“Listen, you bitch, they already paid me to get you there on time. If you know what’s going to be good for you, you better follow me right now.” 

Hold on a sec.

I turned on time for him to grab her by her arm. He dragged her away from the counter as she pushed him away to no avail. She must had been dizzy from the sudden movement, because a minute later…

She threw up on him. 

I blinked as she slumped onto the guy, who was now visibly distraught by the mess he had gotten himself into. I almost wanted to pay him some respect, but when he raised a hand to knock out the woman, I decided that I’d had enough. 

I pulled out the gun from underneath the counter and pointed it right at his forehead. “Sir, it’s best if you leave the premise right away. We don’t condone violence towards another customer, especially when you have so kindly confessed that you’re planning to kidnap her.”

“What the fuck? You don’t have shit against me, asshole—”

“Oh, I do. The CCTV here is equipped with a live speaker. I’m pretty sure the police is coming right now as we’re talking.” My hold on the gun tightened, and I wrapped a finger around the trigger. “And perhaps an advice for you, sir? It’s never nice to force a woman who has clearly reject you.”

He let out a trail of curses as he rushed out of the bar. I was expecting him to shrug off his ruined jacket as he did so, but bless him for not doing so. I turned my attention to the mumbling woman sprawled on the floor and sighed. “What a handful. They need to pay me more for half the shit I handle in here…”

“The police…?” She murmured as I hauled her up against my side.

“That was a bluff. You’d be surprised by how many assholes who come by here, so us bartenders were trained for this.” I half-carried, half-dragged her across the bar to the toilet. After a moment of pondering, I decided to carry her into the men’s. “Sorry, lady. I don’t feel comfortable going into the ladies’.”

“ ‘M fine. Thanks for looking out for me…” She mumbled under her breath as I brought her to the sink. I teared off some of the toilet paper from the side and started wiping off her mouth, then her face. When I threw them into the bin, I found her staring right at me in the mirror. 

“You’re welcome, lady.” I said automatically, and was about to help her again, when she grabbed my arm. “Huh?”

“Why are you doing this?” Her words came out in a slur and her eyes were dazed. I’d hate to imagine what would happen if she went with the guy from before. 

I pulled her arm away to drape it across my back, getting back to pulling her. “Just for the money. I’m sending a hefty invoice right to your manager, lady.”

She rested her head on my shoulder, and I could hear the drowsiness coming through her voice. “ I don’t think so… You saved my friend the last time—”

Ah. I was wondering how she ended up here. So the woman who had technically lead to me being hospitalized was a friend? “Think of it as whatever you want, I don’t really care.”

I felt a pull on my arm, and suddenly found myself meeting a pair of brilliant, blue eyes. “I’m calling you my saviour of the day, then. Thank you.”

She landed a clumsy peck on my cheek, and proceeded to doze off comfortably on me. I looked at her with utter confusion. When I finally settled down and wiped off the lipstick from my face (leaving behind a smear, dammit) I managed to get her out and into a taxi. 

Hmm. Should I consider that kiss as a payment in itself or add more to the bill?


End file.
